


Blue Knotted Ropes

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Drarry, M/M, Pet Names, Restraint, Safewords, Semi-Public Exhibitionism, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sub Draco Malfoy, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Draco whimpered; he had been told to stay still, and he did exactly as he had been told. He wanted to do well for Harry. It felt so right to stand there on full display for Harry as his body was wrapped in beautiful blue ropes. Draco stared at himself in the full length mirror that Harry had Conjured up for him so that he could watch as Harry wrapped him in shimmering blue. He felt...beautiful. He ran an admiring hand along the diamond pattern that ran down his stomach to the loops of knots that framed his hips.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	Blue Knotted Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the peeps in the Drarry server for helping inspire this piece - you know who you are! ;) And a special thank you to Sugaredsundrop for helping me get the dynamics just right and all the keyboard-smash comments in my google doc. ;)

Harry checked the fit of the blue ropes that criss crossed Draco’s body, pressing light kisses to his exposed skin as he went. He allowed the lightest of touches, just a trace of fingers on skin that shivered with the sensation of ropes tied tight against his skin.

“How does that feel, Draco?” Harry asked, tugging on the intricately-tied knotwork at Draco’s hip to make sure that it was snug, but not so snug as to cause Draco issues. He turned Draco carefully to let him see himself once more in the mirror.

Draco whimpered; he had been told to stay still, and he did exactly as he had been told. He wanted to do well for Harry. It felt so  _ right _ to stand there on full display for Harry as his body was wrapped in beautiful blue ropes. Draco stared at himself in the full length mirror that Harry had Conjured up for him so that he could watch as Harry wrapped him in shimmering blue. He felt...beautiful. He ran an admiring hand along the diamond pattern that ran down his stomach to the loops of knots that framed his hips. 

He remembered he was supposed to reply and said the first thing that had come to his mind when Harry had finished tying the last of the knots and spun him around to face the mirror.

“I’m beautiful.”

Harry pulled Draco back against his chest with the twitch of two fingers on the ropes, supporting him as he rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder to trace fingers over the intricately-knotted ropes, hands dipping lower and lower, without ever touching Draco’s erection, which stood out prominently against the blue of the ropes.

“Yes, you are, pet,” Harry replied, pressing a soft kiss to Draco’s exposed shoulder. “Now, will you be a good boy for me and put on your clothes? We don’t want to miss our reservation.”

Draco whimpered slightly, staring at himself in the mirror one last time before turning to the bed, where his best suit has been laid out neatly before they started.

“Pants?” He asked, seeing that they were missing.

“I don’t think you’ll need them, do you, pet?”

Draco shook his head, eyes wide. He picked up the jet black trousers and held them, calculating how far he could bend and looked pleadingly at Harry.

“I can’t bend down. Help me?”

Harry smiled softly at him, padding softly over to where Draco stood.

“Thank you for asking, Draco.” He pulled the trousers from Draco’s hands and bent down to Draco’s feet. “Brace yourself on my shoulder and pick up your left leg.” 

Draco did as he was told and Harry guided him into the trousers. The ropes tugged taut against Draco’s skin as he shifted his weight for Harry and he gasped at the so-tight sensation. Harry helped Draco with his button-up, spelled the exact same shade of blue as the ropes, as a reminder of what was under his clothes, as if he could forget, since every shift of movement left them pulling at his skin.

Finally, Draco was dressed, a slight tremor the only hint that something was... not wrong, but out of place. Harry stood before Draco and copped his cheeks with both hands, making Draco focus on him.

“Safeword?”

“Pixie.”

“And how are you feeling right now?”

“Green,” Draco said without hesitation.

Harry smiled and nodded at him. “Good. Ready?”

He held out his arm to Draco and led him out of the flat.

——

Harry pulled out Draco’s chair for him at their table and guided him into the seat. Draco didn’t think anything of it at first, but then Harry’s hands at the small of his back found the ropes and tugged lightly on them. It was enough to make Draco whimper, but he managed to stifle the sound before it escaped.

The expression on Harry’s face as he sat down across from Draco was that of a pleased Kneazle, and Draco gave him a small, trembling smile in response.

Harry ordered for them when the waiter came, barely even glancing at the menu. The waiter came back with the wine selection, pouring it for Harry to try. At Harry’s nod, he filled their glasses and retreated to give them some privacy. Draco reached for his glass, only for Harry to place his hand on the base and drag it just a little bit farther away from Draco, making him reach and pull at the ropes under his clothes. His whimper was quiet, but Harry’s eyes snapped to him.

“Draco…” The admonishment was quiet, but there. Draco bit his lip.

“Sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“Good.” Harry patted Draco’s hand. “Now drink your wine while we wait for the appetizers.”

Dinner was  _ hard, _ Draco realized quickly. It was so hard for him to keep from gasping as the knots dug into his skin, fresh reminders of what no one else could see or feel. It got to the point where it was almost impossible for him to keep up a conversation with Harry, but when Harry checked in on him, Draco’s immediate response was still, “Green.”

“Is there anything else I can get for you two?” The waiter had come back after they cleared their plates, and Harry glanced over to Draco, assessing him, then turned to smile at the waiter.

“I would love to see your dessert menu, if that’s all right.”

“Of course,” the waiter said, and with a flick of his wrist, the dessert menu appeared on their table.

Harry picked up the menu and glanced through it, chewing on his bottom lip. He was stalling, Draco could tell, and it made him squirm all the more against his ropes. 

“I’m sorry, could you give us a moment to decide?” Harry asked, smiling beatifically up at the waiter.

“Certainly, sir,” the waiter replied, a slightly puzzled look on his face, and turned on his heel.

“I don’t know, Draco, what do you think?” Harry tilted the menu so that Draco could look at it if he leaned forward. The ropes framing his hips and arse tightened when he did, but he bit his lip and kept quiet. Draco scanned the menu. There were only three options. He almost swore, but managed to keep it in.

“The lemon tart,” Draco said curtly. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, waiting. “Please, Harry.”

Harry nodded and looked over the menu one last time before snapping it shut, drawing the attention of their waiter.

Harry dragged out their time in the restaurant for as long as he could, spearing the smallest bites of lemon tart with his fork and feeding them to Draco and himself in turns, not allowing Draco to move from his leaned-forward position until the plate was cleared away. He paid the waiter without even sparing him a glance and helped Draco to stand when it was time to leave; Draco wasn’t sure if he could have stood if he had wanted to, his legs felt like they would wobble and topple him over to the ground.

When they got outside the restaurant, Harry tugged on the knot he had placed at Draco’s waistline, above his belly button, bringing him flush with Harry’s body.

Harry leaned over and whispered in Draco’s ear, “Good boy, Draco. I’m still hungry for my real dessert, though. Ready to go home?”

He leaned back to look in Draco’s eyes; his pupils were blown wide with desire, and he could feel the deep blush that had spread from his chest to creep up his neck and cheeks. 

He nodded enthusiastically. “Yes,  _ please.” _

Harry held Draco in place and Side-Along Apparated them back to the landing of their flat. As soon as they got in the door, Harry was tugging and pulling off Draco’s clothing in a flurry of motion while Draco stood still. The ache in Draco’s cock had returned with the sensation of fabric dragged across it as Harry pulled his trousers off. It twitched, bobbing in the cold air.

“You did so well, pet,” Harry crooned at him, tracing along the knotwork at Draco’s hips. “I’m going to untie you now and give you your reward, okay?”

Draco made a disappointed whine in the back of this throat, but Harry was already shaking his head.

“You know better, Draco. We can’t leave you in the ropes for so long. I’ll tie you up again soon, I promise.”

Harry lifted Draco’s chin up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and Draco melted against Harry’s body, wanting to feel every part of him. Harry began to pull at the ropes on Draco’s back, releasing the restraints bit by bit without needing to look at them. He pulled away from Draco’s lips to undo the criss-crosses of bright blue ropes, leaving behind red marks from where they had pressed against Draco’s skin. 

The release of the ropes was almost too much for Draco. He sagged against Harry’s shoulder, feeling as if he were coming undone as the ropes fell away and he was left naked and shivering slightly in the middle of the room. Harry stood back up and ran careful fingers over Draco’s rope marks, tracing them possessively, which only made Draco shiver harder. Harry murmured a spell under his breath, soothing away the pain caused by wearing the rope harness for so long while leaving the marks behind. They both loved how Draco looked after the knotwork had been removed, how pretty the zigzags and patterns looked on his skin. 

The shaking eased and Draco relaxed, able to stand on his own once more. Once his weight had been removed from Harry’s shoulder, Harry stood up flush against Draco, his erection pressing against the front of his trousers, begging for Draco’s attention. Harry smirked, his eyes twinkling knowingly at Draco’s gasp of arousal.

Harry stepped away from Draco, motioning to the bed just a few feet away.

“Make yourself comfortable, Draco.”

It wasn’t a command, but a request. Harry was already tugging at his collar, slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt he had worn out on their date. Draco backed up to the bed, unwilling to take his eyes off of Harry as he peeled back the shirt to expose hard abs and lean muscle that came from years of playing professional Quidditch. Draco’s legs hit the bed and his knees buckled as he fell onto the cushioned surface. He propped himself up on his elbows as Harry continued to slowly remove his clothing.

By the time Harry was naked, he was standing at the foot of the bed, eyes hooded as he stared contentedly at Draco. Harry stroked his erection, a smile breaking across his face.

“Like what you see, Draco?” 

Draco bit his lip.

“Merlin, yes, Harry. Please, may I…?”

Harry grinned and knelt on the bed, crawling his way up to Draco. He caged Draco in with his arms, hands framing Draco’s face, tracing along his jaw, the tip of his nose, running through his hair. Draco moaned at the contact, leaning in to Harry’s touch.

“You were so good for me today, Draco,” Harry whispered. “So good.”

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s mouth, still keeping his body aloft from Draco’s, teasing him with the brush of his cock hanging down, brushing down to meet Draco’s without any real sense of contact. Draco groaned in frustration and tried to thrust upward to get Harry to take the hint. Harry broke off the kiss.

“Draco…” Harry’s eyes flashed a warning, and Draco stilled, keening lightly, but knowing that the reward would be worth it if he were just patient. It was so hard, though, when they were both naked, in bed, and  _ so close to each other. _ It was just almost too much for him to handle. Harry petted Draco’s hair, smoothing it down, and chuckled lightly.

“Yes, yes, I know, pet. Now it’s time for your reward. Do you want to see what it is?”

Draco nodded, eyes hooded with lust.  _ What did Harry mean? What could it be? _ Harry eased off of Draco, coming up to rest on his knees, and turned away to straddle Draco’s waist and spread his legs wide to reveal a bright blue gemstone embedded in his arse. Harry spread his cheeks wide with both hands for Draco, showing off the decorative butt plug for him.

“I’ve had this in all night as a little present for you. Do you like it, Draco?”

Draco bit his lip, eyes wide as he nodded. He reached out a hand to touch the plug but withdrew it quickly; Harry hadn’t told him he could touch.

“May I…?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded. “You can touch it, pet. Get me all messy and loose for your cock.”

Draco groaned aloud and immediately reached out to trace one finger along the edge of the gem-studded butt plug. Harry hissed, his head drooping at the contact, and that spurred Draco on to press a little harder with his fingers, circling and circling where Harry gaped around the plug. Draco grasped the base and pulled, watching as Harry’s hole went wide around it, then let it sink back in again. Draco was mesmerized by the press and pull of the plug in Harry’s puckered hole. He could have watched it all night, but he knew what Harry wanted, and Draco would give anything to make Harry happy.

Harry was writhing above Draco by then, shuddering at the over-sensitised nerve endings as Draco finally pulled the butt plug from Harry’s arse. He set it aside carefully on the duvet beside him and ran two fingers along Harry’s gaping hole, which twitched at the sensation. 

“Like what you see, pet?” Harry asked impishly. He wasn’t looking at Draco, but rather he had made himself comfortable, arms cushioning his head between Draco’s legs. “You can answer me, I know you’ll be good.”

“So beautiful, you’re so beautiful,” Draco said, tracing his fingers over Harry’s hole again and again, just to watch it flex and twitch. A little bit of the lube Harry had used for the butt plug slipped out, and Draco watched its path down Harry’s taint to slide down one of his balls. He followed the track with his finger, pressing ever so lightly against Harry’s skin in the slick liquid. 

Harry shivered again and raised himself up on arms that shook just slightly from the effort to hold back. He turned to face Draco and shifted down to press himself against Draco’s achingly hard cock. Harry cast a wandless  _ Accio _ and the lube flew through the air and into his hand from their bedside table. 

“I’m going to ride you now, Draco. No touching unless I tell you to, and if you feel like you’re going to break that rule, I want you to grab onto the headboard right now.”

Draco immediately grabbed the seemingly-decorative handles they’d had installed just for this purpose and then nodded to Harry that he was ready.

“Good boy.”

Harry ran a lube-covered hand over Draco’s erection and lined himself up, sinking down slowly; so slowly that Draco was left holding onto the handles as if they were his lifelines on a sinking ship. He would gladly sink if it meant living in these sensations forever. 

But then Harry started to  _ move _ and it was all Draco could do to hold on as Harry rode him hard. The rise and fall of Harry’s body was overwhelming him, and Draco could feel himself quickly approaching his climax.

“Harry, please, can I—? Please, I need to—” His question was choked off as Harry slammed down, sheathing Draco in one fell swoop.

“Yes, pet, come for me,” Harry crooned as he rocked against Draco. 

On Harry’s command, Draco came inside him, body tensing up with the release of so much more than just lust. Draco collapsed groggily to the bed, his eyes half-lidded, and he barely noticed when Harry came soon after him, come left pooling on Draco’s stomach and chest. Harry pulled off of Draco, and he whined at the sensitivity in his cock. He felt a hand brushing over his hair, a kiss on the temple.

“You’re okay, pet. You did wonderfully. Let me clean you up and take care of you, okay?”

Harry shifted onto his side and wrapped one arm around Draco’s shoulders, keeping close to him. Draco buried his face into Harry’s neck, breathing in the thoroughly-fucked scent on his skin. Harry leaned over to the bedside table and snatched up his wand, murmuring something Draco could have heard if he wanted to, but he was too content to care. A warm, wet washcloth rubbed against his stomach, clearing away the come that had started to turn tacky on his skin, and Draco leaned into it, craving that touch, seeking it out. Harry laughed softly somewhere above him.

“You really are like a cat, you know that, Draco? When you’re ready, I need you to sit up for me so I can get you a glass of water.”

Draco could barely open his eyes, but his body reacted on autopilot to the order and he unfurled himself from Harry’s body to sit up with a groan. Without opening his eyes, he held out his hand for the glass of water that Harry Summoned for him and drained it immediately. Draco squinted against the gentle light in the room and found Harry, seated on the bed next to him. He handed Harry the empty glass with a small ‘thank you.’

“Of course,” Harry said. “Now, let’s get you into your pyjamas and then we can cuddle, okay?”

Draco nodded, letting Harry take the lead for him, helping him out of bed and into his shorts and shirt to sleep in.

Draco slept soundly that night, dreaming of blue knotted ropes.


End file.
